Legend of the Golden Light Princess
by Hanako no hime
Summary: Once the Queen of Darkness returns back for revenge on the original Snow White. A sixteen year old girl is sent to the animated world of Pretear.As the Golden Pretear,she is visited by the knights and is asked to save the world!


黄金の光姫の伝説

Legend of the Golden Light Princess

Chapter 1: It Begins

* * *

><p><strong>HI! This is Hanako no Hime with my first Pretear story. Here is a fw pointers you should know. In Japanese Translatioon of my main Characters. Would known as "Eternal,Bright, and To Comfort". Like how Himeno's name has a meaning for "Princess. Anyway. Enjoy the first chapter. And secondly. I don't own Pretear. <strong>

* * *

><p>The book of Leafenia. Which tells the story and the legend of the Princess of Light: the Pretear, and the Knights of Leafe. One legend has been fulfilled . And now a new legend is about to be unfold…<p>

In Awayuki Town, things seems to be at peace. But on a late afternoon, Himeno met up with Hayate at the park. And they walked back to her mansion. Hayate stopped in front of Himeno.

"Huh? What's wrong Hayate?" Within Hayate's eyes was sadness, and he knew that she could see it. "Himeno. I love you so much that it pains me to even say this. We have to leave soon." Himeno's worried face went to sadness, and looked down for a moment. "You will, come back soon will you?" Himeno saw that his face only grew darker. " Is it about the next Pretear?"

"Huh?"

"I see now. Every sixteen years you get to be reborn right?" Hayate kept his cool. "That's right."

After the talk that lasted for the whole day, Himeno realized that a new legend is about to begin. And leaving her first love was only just the beginning.

* * *

><p>16 years later<p>

* * *

><p>Leafenia<p>

Tipi was flying around the forest of Leafenia all by himself. And he stopped by this tree that was taller then the others. This intrigued him , so he went closer to it. And then saw that it was some how dying. "Poi?" Then there was an earthquake that suddenly started, and he began to panic. Tipi started to ran for cover, and into something. "Tipi, you have way's in getting into trouble." It was Hayate that had said that "Huh?" He looked at the tree that was once there. "What the hell happened?"

"It appears she has awaken once again." Someone has said . In a flash of violet purple came Sasame. "Sasame. Is it her?"

"I believe it is. Lethelia, has now awakened. There is no doubt that she will try to find the Golden Pretear." Then came the flash of Golden light from Kei. "before Lethelia tries to concur the Outside world. "Kei. You sense it as well.?" Hayate asked. Then the rest of the Leafe Knights arrived. Goh. Mannen, Hajime and Shin. "Hey. Just what's going on?"

Kei, Sasame and Hayate remained looking forward. Goh and the kids looked in shock. It was a dark Castle that had made it's home on a cliff. "The Queen of Darkness has made her move. With every negative emotions from all Princesses of Disaster, is being feed to her." Goh snorted. "The ugly witch." Then dark clouds began to swirl in the sky. And the seeds of evil feel to the river surrounding the castle. The Knights was confused by this. "What to do guy's?" Goh asked. Sasame squinted his eyes. "We have no other choice. We must find the Golden Pretear. Who will break us free from this eternal darkness…"

In our world. No one knew this was happening, and the adventure was just beginning…

It was a sunny day here in Canada. Just like New York at times. The city that never sleeps. Today my plane stops for me to meet up with my distant relatives. The Colemans have been part of my family ever since my mom got married to my father. So now I'm staying at my cousins estate on . But I guess I never introduced myself to you yet. My name is Chloe Mayfield, 16 years old and I just moved here to Canada for a while. I'm part Native American with other races, but I have a golden tan skin color. I'm riding in my cousin Roger's Van, along with his wife Eleanor Braskett, and their daughters Juliana (age 16) and Allyson (age 14). They live in a mansion built by my late 5 great uncle Sherman Mayfield who moved from New York to Ontario.

"Good thing that I had gotten that new Kia when I had the money." Roger told Eleanor. She laughed at that and I just end up sighing. All that Juliana was doing was watching iCarly while Allyson was listening to music. "You'll like it here in Richmond. It's filed with all sorts of wild life." But when I really think about it. It was really weird for the next four weeks.

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD<p>

* * *

><p>And this is what I got to deal with when I get here. First off. The house is right next to an isolated forest. Weird stories has been spreading around lately. Like how random people disappeared into Beckoner forest. At lest that's what people here calls it. The forest really don't have no name. But It was always someone missing in near. About three weeks ago, a friend of my older cousin had came back from that forest a live. He never told no one about the experience, not even the police. But he did tell us.<p>

"Melvin. What happened in there?" I overheard my cousin Roger asked his friend from the kitchen. "It was really strange Roger. Do you remember the story of Snow White?"

"Yeah. It was a children's fairy tale. Disney adapted it in a children's film, why?" Roger took a sip of his coffee. "Well….it all stated like this…"

Melvin was saying how he suddenly disappeared into this place called Awayuki Town. And had an unbelievable experience. He told Roger that the place was a city built on an artificial island connected to Japan. Owned by the Awayuki family by the lady of the house who's career is a wealthy executive of a business company, known all over the country. I then stopped listening to this as it was way crazy of a story as it is. And I walked upstairs quietly to my room. Hoping that they didn't know that I was somewhat spying on them. I just wanted to know what was going on with his friend Melvin Harperton.

The next day I wake up to Melvin at the kitchen table. I was shocked to see him there, and Juliana came behind me. "What are you so surprised about?"

" What is he doing here?" I asked her. " He's here to show dad where he found that spot in the forest where he went to that strange place. Sounds like to me, he's crazy." _Wow. For the first time I've never heard her sound so logical. It must be a dream._ I said in my head rolling my eyes. Juliana looked at the stairs to find her younger sister Allyson. She looked like she had a ruff night yesterday. "What's wrong Ally?" I asked her out of concern. "Nothing. Just want to get some breakfast." She was about to go in. "With Melvin in the kitchen." Juliana said going to the living room. Then little 9 year old cousin Toby came running to me, looking scared as ever. "Toby what's wrong?" Toby looked up at me with worried eyes.

"There was a fairy in the backyard." This shocked me and Allyson when she heard him say that. "The backyard?" Upon hearing this as well, Melvin came out of the kitchen an looked at us.

_It must be her. The one the knights was looking for…_


End file.
